He Had No Love for Her
by WickedArtist
Summary: Slade had no love for his apprentice. He felt no remorse when he tortured her for fleeing the battlefield, for leaving the Titans alive. None. Rated for violence. Angst and Torture. If I owned this, it wouldn't be a kids' show. Oneshot.


"Slade! I made it! I'm alive," the blond called, darting into the cavern and slowing to a halt, staring at her hands as though in shock by what they had failed to do. "I can't believe they almost beat me."

Slade had no love for Terra.

He whipped around, backhanding the girl into the wall of the cavern. The girl shook in surprise, unable to comprehend what had just happened. Shivers shot down her spine as she realized what was going on. Her master... She hadn't expected this; she hadn't expected this man, this man who seemed to be such a fair master, the man who pushed her to beat herself into shape, to become better, to shine, like he had promised she would... this man had no love for Terra.

"That was nothing," Slade stated, leaning in closer to Terra, "compared to what I'm going to do to you."

Seeing her former friends alive was shocking enough, but seeing them so ruthless and so uncaring caused Terra to hesitate during their battle. She had slipped up. Seeing something she didn't expect caused her to break down in fear and run away. But Slade didn't want her to run away; he wanted her to stay and get pummeled some more. No, he genuinely wanted her to win. But when they were all so ruthless, so uncaring, what was she to do? Her eyes were wide, like a deer in headlights as her master began to beat her for her mistake. On one occassion, she said that she could simply walk out the door; it wasn't too late for that, but she was proven wrong in an instant. The man had no love for Terra.

"I told you to fight, and you ran!" her master shouted, for what felt like the millionth time, but was actually only the second or third. Another wave of shocks flew through her body, coursing through her and eliciting pained cries and startled yelps. No remorse.

"I told you to win, and you lost!" exclaimed her master, stepping towards her quivering form, releasing the electricity and letting her breathe. However, this was only to keep her alive. The second that she straightened out, the second that she relaxed her tensed muscles, his foot connected with her gut, forcing her into a wall. He didn't stop at one blow though; she had failed him. She wasn't getting off so easily. Another several blows connected, one with her rib cage, one with her stomach, one with her jaw. No remorse.

"I told you to exterminate the Titans, and you failed me," he snarled, leaning into her shivering form. In truth, he didn't care if she had truly eliminated the Titans or not. He was using them as a measure; how far had she come. But, if she couldn't even defeat the weakest of the Titans, she was worthless to him. For a girl with the power to bring cities to their knees with just a wave of her hand, this was ridiculous. She was worthless. The only worth to her was her geomancy, and Slade knew that it didn't make up for the worthlessness of her being. That power was all she had of interest. Nothing else was worthwhile. No remorse.

"I'm sorry," Terra whimpered, just trying to placate the enraged man. She was beginning to feel regret, but not at her actions towards the Titans. She was regretting ever joining with Slade. She felt relief wash over her as the man gestured for her to stand, and she did so obediently. The man studied her for a moment before the back of his hand connected with the left side of her face, sending her flying.

The man had no remorse in his actions, nor in his voice. "Do you think that a simple, 'sorry,' will suffice?"

Terra froze.

He had no love for Terra.

"Do you think, do you honestly believe, child, that I will tolerate this naive behavior?"

She shook in fear. "S-stop..."

"No one is coming to save you, child," Slade taunted, stepping forward, half-heartedly throwing a kick at Terra's rib cage. "No one cares for you. Not after what you have done. Terrible things. Unforgivable things. No one will rescue you; if I decide to stop, it will be on my terms. Not on yours."

Terra loathed this; the man couldn't just torture her, no, he had to add in some taunts and jeers along with it. This is what she deserved though. She had joined up with this man. This man who had no remorse. This man who had no love for her. She should have known better. But she thought, maybe, just maybe, this man could help her. He could save her. Like a dark angel. But no. He was her undoing. He was in this for himself. He only wanted her power. This man had no remorse. Slade had no love for her.

Another wave of electricity shot through her. She screamed.

He stepped towards her. No remorse. He shoved her to the ground, and he smiled beneath his mask before lifting his leg, and saying, "Now, dear apprentice, I advise that you stay put. I'll even lend you a hand."

No remorse. He smashed her leg, a sickening crack resounding as he ground her left leg into the rock. No remorse.

"It seems we have a guest," Slade stated blandly. No remorse. Terra's eyes widened, the hope that this torment could come to an end flooding her being.

She thought that she knew who it was, too. Beast Boy.

He had no love for her.  
Not anymore. She betrayed him.  
What would he care for her?  
She could only beg for mercy.

Another blast of electric current zipped through her, causing her to shiver and writhe. Bile rose to her throat as the man stepped away, leaving the girl in torment, never once relinquishing the electric current that caused her immense pain.

"Destroy me, quick," she whispered, practicing. This would be the last thing she would ever ask of that green child. "Please..."

He had no love for her.  
No remorse.

Until he saw her writhing in pain, Beast Boy thought that he had no love for her. That he had no remorse. 


End file.
